System Shock Audio Logs
Audio Logs are narrative devices in System Shock. They were recorded by the crew members of ''Citadel Station'', either as notes for themselves or as messages for other crew members. Picked up Audio Logs can be played back when selected in Multimedia Data Reader under LOGS section. [[Level R - Reactor|'Level R - Reactor']] #Lonni Stevens - Destroying SHODAN - Right outside the elevator. #Ann Raines - Sickness - Under a table in the Medical Sector. #Marc Steinberg - Radiation Leaks? - Next to the scopes table in the Medical Sector. #Abe Ghiran - Low-G Experiment - Near one of the Reactor entrances. #SHODAN - Our Work - Inside the blue room on the west side of the area. [[Level 1 - Hospital|'Level 1 - Hospital']] #David Honig - Medical CPU's - Near the Healing Suite exit door. #Mira Stackhouse - SHODAN's Presence - Inside the STD Access room. #Althea Grossman - Human Resistance - In the first toxic room in the hallway before the small garden area. #Althea Grossman - Human Resistance 2 - STD Access room outside the first bulkhead door. #Abe Ghiran - Join Us! - Hallway before the room with the first Cyberspace Terminal. #Todd Blankenship - Mutants - In the hallway before the small garden area. #Nathan D'Arcy - Destroying the Laser - In D'Arcy's lab. #Kevin O'Connell - New Cyborgs - Inside the Restoration Bay room. #SHODAN - Strike Against Earth - In the room with the elevator to Level 2. #SHODAN - Mutagen Transfer - In the room next to the Regeneration Bay Room #Karenna Ozark - Final Assault - At the end of the corpse-ridden hall, next to the briefcase. #Lawton Kirby - SHODAN's Mutants - In the room to the right of the corpse-ridden hallway. #David Honig - Cyborg Conversion - In the upper hallways in the radioactive area (next to the half-open door). [[Level 2 - Research|'Level 2 - Research']] #Paul Stannek - D'Arcy's Death - Inside an office near the northwester potion of the level. #Travis Baerga - Gas Grenades - Inside a cabinet near the darkened room on the southwestern side of the level. #Bruford Endicott - Power Outages - Within the corpse-ridden room. #Jon David Wong - Power Outages - Within the corpse-ridden room. #Rex Melville - Computer Malfunction - In a cabinet in the room with the briefcase. #Nathan D'Arcy - SHODAN Charging the Laser - In D'Arcy's Lab. #Nathan D'Arcy - Block the Laser With the Shields? - In D'Arcy's Lab. #SHODAN - Exec Level Security - In the Radiation room in the Delta Sector. #SHODAN - Humanity - Near the library entrance in the Delta Sector. #Travis Baerga - Something Lurking - Near the body right inside in the Gamma Sector. #SHODAN - Mines #Paul Stannek - Radiation Leak - Next to a knocked over chair in Gamma Sector. #Warren Anderczyk - Bio-Contaminants - Inside a small lab room at the southern end of Gamma Sector. [[Level 3 - Maintenance|'Level 3 - Maintenance']] #Jodi Hayes - New Viewing Room #Jared Fortier - Execs Only #Jared Fortier - Storage List #Jason Harvey - SHODAN's Virus #Abe Ghiran - Personal Log #Abe Ghiran - Personal Log 2 #Abe Ghiran Personal Log 3 #SHODAN - Need CPU's #''Citadel Station'' PA System - Repair Diagnostic [[Level 4 - Storage|'Level 4 - Storage']] #Ed Aubry - New Moving Schedule #Ed Aubry - New Storage Layout #Jon David Wong - CPU Mystery #Greg MacLeod - Suit Recall #Sabo Engle - Enviro-Suit #Greg MacLeod - New Home for Plastique #Greg MacLeod - Catwalk's Damaged [[Level 5 - Flight Deck|'Level 5 - Flight Deck']] #Edward Diego - Investigation #Bianca Schuler - Diego #Don Travers - Life Pods #Don Travers - Service Bridge #Don Travers - Convection Shaft #Robin Kell - Access Corridors #Robin Kell - Ambush #Don Travers - Defense System #SHODAN - Beta Grove Security #Chauncy McDaniel - Disaster #Chauncy McDaniel - Disturbing News #Anna Parovski - Too Late for Us [[Level 6 - Executive|'Level 6 - Executive']] #Kiner Perry - Screen Malfunction #Gerard Koufax - Beta Grove Locked #Harry Wilkinson - Grove Jettison #Edward Diego - Personal Log #SHODAN - New Jettison Procedure #Zachary Aaron - Virus Experiment #Zachary Aaron - Envirosuit #Edward Diego - A Pact #Zachary Aaron - Betrayal [[Level 7 - Engineering|'Level 7 - Engineering']] #Arnold Hessman - Access to Core #Willard Richie - Systems Code #Bianca Schuler - Escape #Bianca Schuler - Isolinear Chipset #Bianca Schuler - Capture #Arnold Hessman - Blowing the Station #SHODAN - Security #SHODAN - Fortress [[Level 8 - Security|'Level 8 - Security']] #Lonni Stevens - Charging Robots #Edward Diego - Capture Schuler #SHODAN - Construction Order #Abe Ghiran - Security Level 'Unused' #Arnold Hessman - Antenna Stations # Harold Rosen - Diego's New Quarters # Jill Verrelli - Patch Trafficker # Cyborg CY-014 - Schuler Captured # Edward Diego - Not What You Expected? (E-Mail) Category:System Shock Audio Logs Category:Audio Logs Category:Logs